True love I feel
by RazorLike
Summary: Mello, what do you see? Tell me excactly what you see." "I see a long figure dressed in black leather. I see messy blond hair and a pair of blue eyes. I also see an awfull scar..." Is this is all? Matt's got another opinion 'bout it. Read and find out


_**"True love I feel"**_

Matt's lips bruched softly against his lover's neck, revealing the care and love the boy felt. Mello had his eyes tightly closed, but his arms were holding a good grip on Matt's shoulders, his lips responding to every single of his sweet redhead wish.

Matt run his hands to Mello's side and carefully slid the tight black vest off of his lover thin torso, then let it fly to the floor. Slowly, looking in Mello's eyes, he pulled the striped blouse he wore above his head and sent it next to Mello's vest on the floor. Leaning in frond, he planted his lips on Mello's and he soon felt his fingers being tangled in his hair, rufling them. He was about to unzip Mello's tight pants when...

"..Matt...please, stop..." Mello mumbled and opened his eyes, looking thoughtfully at his very best friend and lover. His blue eyes were emty, the shine was long gone. A curtain of blond hair was half covering his forehead.

Matt pulled his lips from the blonde's chest and his fingers from his pants. "What is it, Mells?" he asked and flew a hand to Mello's cheek.

Mello rolled on his back and finally sat up on the edge og their bed, his face at the wall. "Matt...why you're doing all these?"

Matt looked at his friend as if he had gone mad."Doing what..?" he asked confused and sat on his crosed legs looking Mello's back.

"All these...touching me...kissing me..Why?".

Matt smilled even though Mello couldn't see him with his back turned. He bended his body and layed on his stomach, his head resting on his hands. "Mells...you're so predictably unpredictable sometimes, my love..." he wishpered and streched a hand, runing a thin finger all the way down Mello's spine.

"Matt, seriously. Why?" Mello insisted and shove his back in annoyance.

"Melo...Isn't it obvious? I'm touching you and kissing you 'cause I wanna...make love to you..." Matt muttered and knelt behind Mello touching his shoulders "...I wanna please you, make you feel nice..." he added and placed a soft kiss on the back of his neck.

Mello sighed. When he talked his voice was filled with bitterness. "That's not what I mean. You don't anderstand..."

"Then make it clear to me." Matt answered patiently and sat next to Mello, looking expectingly at him.

Mello sighed again. "Look...You're a good guy and we know each other since we were kids in Wammy's. We were friends then and it was good, but now we're not just friend and-" he stoped and looked at Matt's green eyes like he was searching something to hold on to.

"...and?" Matt lightly pushed him to go on.

"...and I'm not the same, Matt! I'm not the same guy I was back there! I've killed, I've tortured, I've regect every God I used to believe to! I'm...I'm a loser...A monster...". He buried his face in his palms and rubed his eyes in pain." Those hands" he continued "have killed many people, have hold a gun and shot countless times. Those hands have been dived in blood, inoscent blood, Matt! Their faces still hount me every time I close my eyes, every time I try to sleep I see them staring at me..."

Silence. Matt hated silence. He hated it when Mello used to call back memories.

"Mello...I knwo all these. I know about your past. But...Mells, I still can't see the reason why I shouldn't touch you and kiss you." Matt axplained in low voice, the one he knew that always calmed Mello donw.

"Don't you understand?!? Are you so fucked up? So freackin' fuckin' crazy? Open you eyes, damn it and look at me! You've slept with a murderer, a cerial killer, a stained, a monster!" Mello screamed and stood up, his eyes shining with rage.

Matt stood still pathetic on the bed. He hadn't even flinch, he hadnd't even move a finger. "Mihael Keehl..." he called the blonde, who froze in fear, his eyes went wide and his body stifened in the sound of his real name.

"Mihael Keehl..." Matt called one more time and stood up slowly. He streched his arms and huged Mello, pulling him closer to himself.

"Mihael Keehl..." he whispered softly and rubed his lover's back who was now sobbing in his arms, soaking his chest with his tears.

"There's something you have to see..." he muttered and led Mello and himself to the other corner of the small room they used to stood a pier-glass, reflecting the faint light of the cheep lamb on the ceiling.

Matt sat down slowly and crosed his legs, he then pulled Mello down and helped him sit in the gap his legs were forming. They were both facing the mmirror, Matt bahind Mello, resting lovingly his chin on the blonde's shoulder. His hands were loosely huging Mello's torso, but his palm's were holding Mello's in his own, cuping them.

"Mello, what do you see? Tell me excactly what you see." Matt ordered soflty and picked up Mello's face from his chin.

"I see a long figure dressed in black leather. I see messy blond hair and a pair of blue eyes. I also see an awfull scar running down the half of the figure's face and left shoulder. Somewhere there, behinde the blonde, I can see the sweet face of a redhead and his shiny eyes, and his goggles on the top of his head...He is shirtless too, gorgeous..." Mello muttered the last sentence and stared at Matt's shiny green eyes through the mirror.

Matt smiled and placed a small kiss on the scarred shoulder. "Wanna know what I see, Mello?" he asked tenderly and stared back at the icy blue eyes in the mirror.

Mello nodded, afraid that that his voice would sound too weak if he tried to speak.

"I see the figure of the kid I know so well, a figure that now belongs to the man I love the most. I can regognise the man, 'cause I'd lover the kid he was, and I know he's not bad at all. Ok, sometimes he is, when he points me with his gun and orders me to buy him chocolate..." Matt let out a gentle laughter as he saw the pout on Mello's lips. " I can see " he continued " a pair of icy blue eyes. Sometimes those eyes are very cold and remind me of steal. But when they stare at me, those eyes are soft and caring, and I love them anywhays...".

Matt stoped and looked thoughtfully at Mello's reflection. " I love the lips I see in the mirror 'cause they kiss my own lips and make me feel special. I love every pout those lips form, 'cause I know I can kiss it away..." he run his fingers through the blonde's lips and cheeks, then rested them on his left cheek.

"This scar now...This scar that runs down the figure's left cheek and shoulder...I love that too, you know, 'cause it reminds me of something. It reminds me of the stuborness the figure had to die, and I'm very happy he lived, even though he blew himself and many others out to survive. This scar reminds me all those nights I spend sleepless by the figure's side to heal them."

Mello's cheeks were painted a faint pink colour, and his eyes didn't seem to move from the green ones in the mirror.

Matt ungloved his friend's hands slowly and stared down at them." What can I say about those hands, Mells? Those hands that caress me every time I'm sad...hands protecting, hands that give me pleasure when they touch me. Hands that have never hurt me... Even though they hold a gun, they do it to to protect their owner's life and my sanity. 'Cause I have to tell you that I'll go mad if something happends to you."

He picked up Mello's hands and brought them close to his face. He cuped all ten fingers with his palms and breathed against them to warm them. His eyes sparkling with tears, he kissed each one of them slowly, lovingly, muttering sweet nothings...

He turned his eyes again to the mirror, surprised to meet Mello's eyes misted staring at him. He was smiling despite his tears and slowly turned his body around to face Matt. He wraped his legs round Matt's waistline and huged him tenderly.

"Mells...I don't care, you understand?" Matt asked and felt Mello nodding. He wraped his hands round his torso, rubing shoothing circles on his back.

"I don't care...The only thing I care about is you, Mells...I love you." he muttered, and Mello pulled his head back to stare at his lover.

"You love me despite all those things?" he asked and tangled loosely his fingers in Matt's cooper hair.

Matt smiled and pecked his lips slowly. "I love you for all those things. What you do is what you are. And I love what you are, Mihael..." Matt said and gave him another kiss on the lips.

"Matt...?" Mello called.

"Hm...What is it?" Matt hummed and caressed Mello's face, staring at him with all the love of the world reflecting in his forest green eyes.

"...I love you too...Mail" Mello murmured and huged his best friend and lover.

_**Well..this is it! I wanted to write something completely diferent from what I usually write. Did I make it? Please, tell me what you think in a review!!! Reviews make me smille like a fool**_

_**Disclaimer : I own nothing, especially not Death Note( Why? Tell me why? I love them so much...)**_

_**Erm...Unbeta'd story, again...!**_


End file.
